Never
by Writer4Eva
Summary: "Nobody's just friends with a-a her!""Freddie would never, ever cheat on Sam!""And Sam would never give up ham."  Cute little seddie oneshot.


"Nobody's just friends with a _her_!" Gibby practically shouted while pointing to Freddie and another girl.

"Freddie would never, ever cheat on Sam!" Carly retorted.

"And Sam would never give up ham."

"What does that have to do with _anything_?" Carly asked.

"Seemed like the right thing to say." Carly shook her head and Brad came to the lane.

"Is it my bowl yet?" Gibby shook his head.

"It's Tasha's turn but she's getting me nachos." Brad raised his eyebrows.

"I bet it's nice to have a girlfriend who gets you food." Brad eyed Carly and Gibby widened his eyes.

"What? You want to date Tasha? No way man. And I thought we were friends." Gibby moved to the bar where Tasha placed his food.

"Don't you think that'd be nice?" Brad turned to Carly.

"Yeah, I would loooove to have a boyfriend get me something to eat." Carly frowned. "I want a pretzel." Brad stood up, smiling.

"I'll be back." He gave Carly a kiss on the forehead and went to the consession stand.

"Yeah Tasha!" Gibby stood and took his shirt off. "That was awesome babe." Tasha grinned and the manager came over.

"Um excuse me but I'm going to have to ask you to put your shirt on. You can't be shirtless in this bowling alley." Gibby stuffed his shirt in his mouth.

"Where's the commandment that says that?" Carly rolled her eyes

"I think you mean amendment and can you _please_ just put your shirt back on?" She pleaded.

"Naw." He shook his head. "It's a free country we all know that because I'm the statue of Gibberty!" Carly sighed.

"Please sir or you have to leave." Gibby shook his head.

"I was leaving anyway. C'mon Tash." He grabbed Tasha's hand and went out the door.

"Here's your pretzel!" Carly smiled.

"I think we should go. Gibby was just kicked out." Brad nodded his head and they left.

.

.

.

"I still can't believe it!" Carly stomped into the apartment.

"What's going on kiddos?" Spencer asked.

"Nothing." Brad answered. "What are you doing?"

"It's a secret!" He yelled while flinging his arms. "Where's Tasha?"

"Home." Gibby sighed. "She had to get ready for work." He turned his attention to Carly and Brad. "You can't be friends with someone like her. She was hawt!" Carly opened her mouth to speak.

"You can be friends with someone hot!"

"You saw them kiss Carly." Brad placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What does she look like anyway?" Carly opened a picture on her phone.

"Here's a picture of him holding her hands." She slid her finger across the screen. "Here's one of them kissing." Steven frowned. "And the last one is just of her." A girl with red hair in a sloppy bun was grinning, probably at something Freddie said. She was wiping red sauce off her cheek. She had sunglasses in her hair and green studs in her ears.

"Whoa…" Brad started grinning. "She is hot." Carly glared at Brad and hit his knee. "A hot mess? Yeah I meant a hot mess."

"They could be related." Carly tried to reason.

"She has that look in her eye, they aren't related." Gibby plainly stated.

"And how would you know that?" Carly stood. Gibby pushed his hair back, glancing up, _trying_ to be dramatic.

"Tasha has that same look with me. Plus. " He paused. "She has good boobs." His voice was distant.

"Okaaay." Brad chuckled.

"You're right. I just never thought Freddie would, or _could_ cheat on anybody."

"What goes on?" Sam burst into the apartment causing everyone to jump.

"Nothing." Gibby said in that soap opera voice. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Who's cheating on what now?" She jumped on the couch beside Carly.

"Sam." Carly started. Sam raised her eyebrows.

"Can we stop with the teen soap?"

"We think Freddie's cheating on you." Carly said quickly raising her hands to hide her face.

"Why would you think that?" Brad eyed Gibby.

"My mom said- and I'm late for-" Brad stood and left.

"We have pics of Freddie with this really hot chick. They were kissing and stuff." Gibby elaborated. "And she has boobs!" He whisper-shouted. Sam glared at Gibby. "Don't hurt me!" And with that he left the apartment too.

"I'm sorry Sam." Carly apologized.

"I don't know why you're sorry! You didn't cheat on me!" She yelled. Freddie came in.

"I can hear you from across the hall and why are Brad and Gibby outside the-" Freddie was attacked by Sam.

"Why did you cheat on me?" Sam pinned Freddie to the ground. His eyes widened and he put his hands up.

"What are you tal-"

"Carly has pictures of you with a girl that's not me. Apparently, you were kissing her! How do you not know what I'm talking about? You have to remember every girl you kissed, 'cause it's not that many to keep track of!" Freddie relaxed some.

"Did you see the pictures?"

"No, but Carly said it wasn't me, so I know you cheated on-" Freddie stood, leaving Sam to catch her balance.

"Let me see the pictures." Carly handed him her phone. He started to laugh.

"See, I wasn't lying." Carly defended.

"I know you weren't but I didn't ever cheat on Sam." Freddie said in between laughs.

"Yes you did, the proof is right there." Freddie shook his head and wiped the tears that started to fall from his laughter.

"Look at the color of her eyes."

"That's. I-Is that-?" Freddie nodded and Carly's eyes widened and she started laughing too.

"What?" Sam frowned, crossing her arms over her chest like a child.

"Look." Carly pointed at her phone.

"That's me!"

"Yeah." Freddie said trying to regain composure.

"Why were you dressed like that?" Carly quizzed.

"I was banned from that place, so I dressed up."

"Yeah, and you guys thought I was cheating." Freddie smirked.

"That was Sam?" Gibby and Brad came through the door.

"That was me, and you do remember what you said about me." Gibby and Brad blushed a deep shade of red.

"What did Gibby say?"

"That Sam was hot and had cute boobs." Sam started laughing and Brad nervously grinned.

"What did Brad say?"

"Sam is hot." A grin spread across Freddie's face. Spencer emerged from his room.

"Hey, can I borrow your phone to call Soco's brother Tyler? I need a new tie." He took Carly's phone before she could respond.

"Sure you can." Her voice full of annoyance and sarcasm. Spencer's mouth formed into a 'O'.

"Sam! Freddie's cheating on you with a hot red-headed girl!" The teens started laughing. "What did I miss?"

"That girl is Sam." Brad said. Spencer ran out the room, embarrassed by the comment he made.

"Well, I learned to never assume because Freddie was almost killed." Carly triumphantly stated.

"Yeah, I was almost killed."

"I think he deserves a kiss Sam." Brad suggested.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss." Gibby chanted. Sam rolled her eyes and leaned in.

"Ow! C'mon Sam!" Sam grinned, satisfied with the slap she gave Freddie.

**This was fun to write. I got the idea from a Zoey 101 episode. Hmm... I don't know if I like it, but it was fun. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Either way, review!**


End file.
